


hey, big guy

by scarsandstars



Series: Heith College AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, mlm author, please mind the tags before u read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: Keith agreed to watch a horror movie with Hunk for reasons he can't understand, but they become clear pretty soon.(another one-shot of my long college AU fic)





	hey, big guy

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write fluffy smut with these two again because i just had Feelings the other day, so here it is. mind the tags before you read! and as usual i don't refer to keith's privates in any explicit way but proceed with caution if piv is not your thing. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> like i said this is another one-shot from my totally safe for work college fic, which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975740/chapters/37265384

The movie has Keith practically balled up on Hunk’s lap. Somehow, Keith was okay with watching another one of Hunk’s scary movies from his ambitious pre or post or during-Halloween marathon (even Hunk isn’t entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish with it besides watching all the scary movies he’d heard of but never had time to see), but as time went on, he began to scooch closer and closer and _closer_ to Hunk, to the point where he’s almost practically sitting on his lap now. They’re about two thirds into the movie, so that means the scariest parts are about to happen any second now. And Hunk, being a thoughtful, gentle boyfriend, wraps his arms around Keith and lets him half-hide his face in Hunk’s neck, without mentioning anything about how scared he looks or offering to turn the movie off and watch something else, because if Keith wants to pretend he’s totally cool with this, Hunk is totally cool with letting him have that. 

So, Keith’s thigh is on top of Hunk’s, and when he moves to squeeze himself even closer to Hunk, it kind of brushes against his dick. Totally involuntarily. Hunk knows this because Keith is also squeezing a fistful of his shirt and groaning very quietly under his breath while the psychic medium lady goes down to the basement to see the creepy possessed lady. But it does make Hunk clear his throat. He rubs Keith’s waist a little bit through his hoodie and pats it in what he hopes is a comforting way that can also distract his own damn self from his other thoughts. Keith smells really good. His hair is really soft. His body is really warm. His thigh is really close to his dick still. Hunk doesn’t want to make Keith uncomfortable by getting a semi against his thigh while he’s little less than terrified—it’s true that they’ve been dating for a month now and that they’ve done some stuff here and there, sloppy makeouts and sloppy hands all over each other, or almost all over each other, but Hunk doesn’t want to pressure Keith into doing anything considering the things he’s said about The Assclown, who he’s fully familiar with now. So, he clears his throat again and shifts a tiny, tiny bit on the couch in an attempt to make Keith’s thigh move away from the danger zone. 

Only it doesn’t. Keith moves his thigh up again and wraps an arm around Hunk’s neck, almost straddling him, and when Hunk thinks this is a fear response, Keith kisses the side of his face. 

“Hey, buddy,” Hunk whispers with a hoarse voice, because they hadn’t said a word in at least an hour. He turns around to look Keith in the eye and, yeah, he sees a little glint in there that seems pretty telling. 

“Hey, big guy,” Keith almost purrs, his hand resting still on the side of Hunk’s neck. 

Hunk’s already getting hard, because he’s easy like that. He swallows again. “So, the movie not doing it for you?”

“Nope,” Keith says, and Hunk is pretty sure he’s going to lean in to kiss him, but he doesn’t. He just stays there, close enough that Hunk can feel his breath on his lips, and he moves his thigh up just a little bit more and he traces a short line along Hunk’s jaw with his thumb. 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Hunk says, suddenly extremely insecure and awkward like he was a fifteen year-old fooling around with someone for the first time again. “Want me to turn it off?”

“Nope,” Keith smirks and shifts a little, just enough to straddle Hunk’s thigh with his hands on his belly. 

“Alright,” Hunk nods and his hands go to Keith’s waist like magnets, and he’s just looking up at him like he’s a little dazed. And Keith still won’t kiss him. “So.”

“So,” Keith echoes, and dips his head to press a kiss to the side of Hunk’s neck, his thumb resting idly on top of Hunk’s lips. 

Out of instinct, Hunk kisses it, and moves his thigh only to sit more comfortably, really, but it draws a delicious, soft sound out of Keith. Hunk can feel his heart starting to race and all the blood in him starting to head south, Keith’s still pressing little kisses to the side of his jaw and he doesn’t know what to do with his own hands. 

“Hey, Keith,” he says, a little breathless. 

“Yeah?”

“I think Lance is gonna be back really soon.” 

“Should we hurry?”

Hunk curses under his breath. He doesn’t know exactly what Keith’s words do to the inside of his brain that kind of set it on fire, but he grabs Keith’s jaw and kisses him, impatient and hungry and open-mouthed, and Keith responds with another sound and his tongue almost immediately. It sends shivers down Hunk’s spine, the way Keith kisses him back and moves on his thigh. Hunk deepens the kiss, gives Keith’s soft hair a gentle tug and rubs the back of his neck; he dips his head and kisses the side of Keith’s neck, close to his collarbone, and presses his thumb very gently to the front of his throat. He can feel Keith shudder. 

“Yeah, we totally should,” Keith says, holding Hunk’s face to kiss him again, harder and sloppier, giving his bottom lip little bites and little licks that make Hunk reach down and grab Keith’s ass almost instantly. 

Keith smiles against Hunk’s lips, which makes Hunk feel so much better about the fact that he’s squeezing Keith’s ass and making him grind on his thigh. He didn’t want to do too much too soon, but Keith seems to be more than okay with this, judging by the low moans he’s letting out and the way he’s rocking his hips a little harder and faster every time. Hunk grabs Keith’s jaw and kisses him hard, biting and sucking a little on his bottom lip, and he really can’t get enough of Keith’s little noises—he really wishes they could move this over to the bedroom, ideally a bedroom in an apartment neither of them share with other people, and he wishes he could take all night to figure out how to make Keith moan and grunt and whine the way he does, and see how loud he can make him. Sadly, he’s just as impatient as Keith is, which is to say they’re both as impatient as the bulge growing in his pants. 

When Keith’s hand slides down to the front of his jeans, Hunk feels warm and delicious and tingly, and he just lets his head rest against the back of the couch while Keith works his fly open. He’s breathing a little harder, and he almost gasps when he sees Keith smirking and biting his lips, his eyes looking down as he rubs his cock through his boxers. Hunk hums, almost massaging Keith’s ass where he’s grabbing it, and he spreads his legs a little further. Keith wraps his hand around him and pumps, slow and teasing a few times until Hunk curses under his breath, touching Keith’s jaw to give him a little kiss. 

Keith smiles. He pushes Hunk back gently and shifts, settling down on his knees to get a better angle. He licks his palm and reaches down to pull Hunk’s cock out of his underwear, rubbing the head in circles. Instinctively, Hunk bucks his hips up against Keith’s hand, and when he wraps his hand around the shaft Hunk finds a steady rhythm against Keith’s movements, practically fucking nice and slow into his fist, Keith thumbing at the head and smearing precum all over it. 

“God, Keith,” Hunk growls, biting his lip when Keith’s hand presses harder and sighing when it moves faster. 

“Hunk,” Keith whispers, leaning in to kiss the side of his neck, making his way up to his lips. “Do you have a condom?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hunk breaths, just barely, and he scrambles to pull his thoughts back in order. He turns to the side and points at a little metal box sitting on the coffee table. He knows that box is there because Lance greatly overestimates his ability to get laid on a regular basis, which in turn leads him to believe that Lance would actually have no problem fucking someone on their very couch, which makes him become totally okay with the situation. 

Keith presses a soft kiss to his lips and stands up to take off his hoodie, giving him a devilish smirk while he tries his hardest to catch his breath a little, or cool it down a little, because he would hate to embarrass himself and come when Keith gets on him again and that was starting to feel like a very real possibility. Hunk takes a deep breath, he closes his eyes for a moment, and then he feels Keith’s knees against his own: he’s standing over Hunk, tearing open the wrapper as carefully as he can, and Hunk hadn’t even realized that he’s sitting there fully clothed with his hard dick out. A little voice inside his head tells him that he shouldn’t be as turned on by this as he is, but that’s something he will think about later, maybe. Right now, Keith holds the condom between his lips and unzips his own jeans, pulls them down along with his underwear and kicks it all off to the side without making a big deal out of it. Hunk bites his lips, watching Keith half-naked; he looks at his knees and his thighs, and the dips of his hip bones when he lifts up his shirt a little bit. It takes his breath away for a second, and he thinks of kissing the length of Keith’s legs and sucking a little bruise next to the curve of his hip bone, but Keith presses Hunk’s knees together with a leg on either side and starts to roll down the condom on his dick without a warning. It pulls Hunk out of his little quick fantasy scenario where they have hours to touch and kiss and fuck each other, but he's not really about to complain. 

His hands fly to the sides of Keith’s thighs like they were magnetized, and he rubs little circles on them with his thumbs. Keith holds Hunk’s dick again, firmly, and starts to rub the head of it against his own dick, letting out a tiny moan that Hunk answers with one of his own. Keith teases him a little, moves the head of his cock inside him for a second before pulling it back out and rubbing his dick again, making Hunk’s fingertips sink into his thighs. 

Hunk practically whines. “Keith… come on.”

A low chuckle that sounds more like a rumble comes out of Keith’s chest, and Hunk is afraid (or, well, super turned on) for a second that he’s just going to keep teasing him until he’s begging. And he would actually love that, he would, but the clock is ticking and while the thought of it is fun in theory, he doesn’t want Lance to show up suddenly and find him balls-deep in Keith. 

Keith seems to understand, though, and he puts his knees on the couch, lifting himself enough to hold Hunk’s cock and guide it inside himself just enough. Hunk groans—he practically sees stars flashing behind his eyelids and he grabs Keith’s arms for the sake of holding onto something as Keith moves to sit fully on his dick. Keith’s breathing hard and shaky and noisy, and he wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck almost instantly; he kisses the side of Hunk’s jaw and sits still for just a second, letting himself adjust to having Hunk inside him. Hunk grabs Keith’s waist and gives it a squeeze, kissing the curve of Keith’s shoulder through his shirt and feeling his heart pounding against his chest. He opens his mouth to say something when Keith starts to move: he rocks his hips back and forth a few times, just slightly, and moans in Hunk’s ear; he rolls them a little, then lifts himself up and moves back down. Whatever words Hunk wanted to say before dissolve into a messy grunt. He tries to quiet himself down to listen to Keith, every sharp breath he takes and every whine and every little moan as he moves up and down, slow and steady. 

With one hand, Hunk grabs his ass and pulls him closer, while with the other Hunk grabs his jaw and holds it in place while he kisses him: he sucks on his lower lip, bites it, deepens the kiss and feels Keith moan into his mouth as he starts to ride him faster. Hunk can feel Keith’s thighs tense around his hips and hear that sound of skin slapping against skin that he’d gone pretty long without hearing, and he kisses and nips at the angle of Keith’s jaw before grabbing his ass again and helping him move. He rocks Keith’s hips back and forth while he moves his own up to push inside him, making Keith cry out and hold himself up by grabbing onto the back of the couch. Keith stands still for a moment, gasping, but Hunk doesn’t give him a chance to catch his breath—he moves on the couch just enough to buck his hips up and fuck into Keith, and holds him still by his waist as he does so, thrusting into him with a steady rhythm that makes Keith cry out and grunt with every motion. Hunk moves his hands back down to Keith’s ass and keeps at it, moving Keith to meet his thrusts halfway, kissing his neck as his sounds get louder. 

“Hunk,” Keith moans, breathless, and wraps an arm tightly around his Hunk’s neck, squeezing himself against him almost desperately and he brings his free hand down between his legs. He keeps moaning Hunk’s name, and he keeps riding his dick so good Hunk’s out of breath and almost dizzy, rocking and rolling his hips while Hunk can do nothing but bite the side of Keith’s neck and grip him so hard he’s sure his skin will bruise. 

Keith lets out a choked sob and stands still as he comes, grabbing Hunk’s hands and pressing them against the back of the couch with a strength Hunk didn’t know he had—he gasps and sighs and tightens around him, throbbing and moving his hips back and forth as he rides out his orgasm. Hunk just watches him for a moment: his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed shut, black hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, a tiny bruise on the side of his neck where Hunk bit him too hard. 

“Come on,” Keith grunts, quietly, and Hunk rocks his hips up into Keith again, making him whine and making his legs start to shake. 

It only takes Hunk a few more thrusts to come, Keith still wet and tight around him; he pushes deep inside him and groans, Keith’s hands still holding his against the couch. So Hunk throws his head back and falls off the edge, feeling Keith breathing hard against his ear as waves of warmth and pleasure just course through him, delicious and unstoppable, until they’re both rocking their hips together slow and lazy. 

Hunk is trying to catch his breath when Keith lets go of his hands to hold his face and kiss him, also lazy, slow, deep and surprisingly quiet. Hunk wraps his arms around Keith’s waist again and returns his kisses. He returns the little smile too when Keith pulls back just enough to breathe, and accidentally rubs their noses together. 

“Hey, buddy,” Hunk says quietly, brushing hair away from Keith’s forehead. 

“Hey, big guy,” Keith replies with a voice so tender it almost makes Hunk’s heart ache; he kisses Keith back immediately, and lets him lay his forehead on the curve of his shoulder when he pulls back. 

Keith gives zero indication of wanting to move an inch away from him; he’s clinging onto Hunk’s shoulders like a koala and starts to press about a dozen kisses over every bit of skin he can get his mouth to, ending up on Hunk’s lips. Hunk can’t stop smiling. 

“We should… you know. Before—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Keith rolls his eyes dramatically though he’s grinning, and he finally moves to get off Hunk so they can clean up. 

“You should change your jeans, big guy,” Keith teases as he pulls on his underwear. 

Hunk lets out a chuckle and a soft curse, and shrugs before saying he’ll go do that and starts walking over to his room. But then he feels Keith hugging him from behind right when he’s about to open the door, and he thinks it’s cute right up until Keith starts kissing the side of his neck like he did before. And then Keith doesn’t stop. And then he’s sliding his hands up Hunk’s sides, which makes him ticklish but also turns him on again almost instantly. 

Hunk laughs. He half-turns to look at Keith and realizes he didn’t even bother putting his hoodie or his jeans back on. “Dude, really?”

“Yes,” is all Keith says.

So maybe Lance won’t come in and find him balls-deep in Keith, but he will at least find Keith’s discarded clothes on the living room floor, and for some reason that makes Hunk smile even wider. At least _someone_ got to use the supply of condoms on the coffee table, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on twitter @gothshirogane if u wanna come talk to me about this beautiful ship or how beautiful hunk and keith are, separately


End file.
